


Echoed

by Punable



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Sunny, Agender Uranus, Alternate Universe - Fusiontale, Depression, Headcanon, Not actually mentioned in universe, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sunny 2nd Form, Sunny has both Sans and Flowey's memories, They're just sinnamon rolls, Uranus is a good sibling, and has issues, pun intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punable/pseuds/Punable
Summary: Sunny's always been a little off. Uranus knows why.Fusiontale belongs to Nomidot and not me, I swear. Go check it out, it's one of my favourites.





	

It was a weird habit that they had no knowledge of developing. 

Sunny was known for being…a little OFF, as Uranus described it. When you first met them, they were sweet and charming, inviting you into their home and giving you their food. However, if you were around them for long enough, you’d notice little things about them that didn’t seem quite right.

Odd giggles here and there, a flickering of magic behind those cyan blue sockets. Nothing that scared you off. Just…put you on edge.  
Of course, around Uranus, they were annoyed and frustrated but forgiving, reluctantly giving up the fight when it was over. 

But despite all this, Uranus insisted their sibling was easy to understand. The trick?  
Sunny grew echo flowers in their sleep. 

Thin, blue vines grew across their skin, blooming into large, beautiful flowers.  
And these flowers told stories. And, unknowingly to Sunny, Uranus had heard a few.

~~~

“Hey! Solar Panel! Have you seen my scarf?” Uranus yelled across the house, frustrated. Where had it gone? They swore they’d seen it only that morning…  
“Hey!” Uranus opened Sunny’s surprisingly unlocked door.   
“Hey- wait, what?”  
They looked down to see their eccentric sibling covered in tangles of light blue flowers that were gently glowing, lighting up the dark room. Sunny’s eyes were closed, signifying sleep.   
“Um…Sun? Sunny? What’s…what’s all this? Sun?”  
Sunny did not reply, but suddenly, one of the flowers did.   
_“Asriel? Where are you, Asriel?”_  
Uranus quickly turned their head to the source of the noise, but the flower had already gone quiet.   
“Um…hello?”  
Yet again, another one of the flowers spoke up.   
_“Hello? Oh, it echoes!”_  
Uranus was starting to become less nervous, and more intrigued. They…recognised the voices.   
“Who…are you?”  
 _“Papyrus, be careful!”_  
 _“Aw, Sans! I just wanted to paddle!”_  
Uranus’ eyes widened. Papyrus… the name felt so personal. They could almost hear a little voice in the back of their head trying to tell them something. Papyrus… who was he?  
“You…who is Papyrus?”  
 _“You can’t keep running off, bro. I can’t keep up.”_  
Uranus shook their head and looked down at their sibling past all the bright blue echo flowers. Sunny was quietly sleeping, a look of neutral calm on their face. It was more than Uranus got when they were awake. Sunny’s smile was… strange. 

“What…what IS all this?!”  
 _“Chara, they’re just flowers! Flowers don’t hurt you!”_  
Uranus started to panic slightly as the gravity of the situation kicked in.   
“Sunny? Can you hear me?!”  
 _“Help! Please! I can’t…I can’t feel anything!”_  
 _“What’s the point in going on like this?”_  
 _“You know there’s ̸̰̲͖̠̔̐ͯ̈́͋ͨ̄́͠Ņ̰͉̜̝̺̙̈́̋͛̐ͨ͂͘ͅÖ̵̴͎̫̥̟̼͉̖́ͮͬ̋t̷̡̩̗̙͚͚͖̄͂͊͋ͭ̀͒͞h̷̦̰̥̤̯̜̖̣͗̇͛I̡͇̗͈̬̝̮ͯ͡ͅn̳̩̝͓͍̐ͮ̓̕̕G̷̘͈̳̪͍̼͋̔̋͡ ͓͉̝̮͉̖̮ͭ̓ͭͮ̈́͂͑̚̕͟ͅḼ̡͖̦̟̭͗̄͊̍̍͑̊ͬE̲͓̝͔̦͕̰̘̫ͭͯ̋͗͆ͥ̎͐͡f͔̳̜̮͉̞̎͑̓͝͝T̖̫̠͖̦̲ͤͥ̊͗̌̑̈ ̲̋ͯ̅ͦ̓F͒̂̎ͥ̅̋̍̅͏̧̱͍̫̱͚͜o̡̺̻̝̗̝̪̺̬͉̐̃ͥ̇͊̍͐ŕ͖̲̹̗̝͔͍ͣͨͤ͐̑ͯ́͠ ̹͙̓ͥͣ̃ͬY̸̶̗̩̍͌̄ͫO̢͉̘̖̮̔͟ư̤̘̭̲̰̻̻̪ͨ̎ͤ, ̸̫̦̇́ ̷̴̤̫͐͆ͭͨ̉͐͋͛̎͝ͅT̪͔̹̊̂̈͑͛̔ŗ̧ͬ͑̃̀̇̄̍͏̜̙͖͍͙̰̼̝̮Ă̳̬̠̠̫̹̫͗́ͮͬ͗ͫͨS̷͚̣̭̘̣͔͔̰ͥ̒ͫ̎ͦ͜h̶̳͙͐͋͊͂̐ͤ̄B̯̙̖͔̮͚̅̆̔̃̔̄̈́̄ͅȧ̟̘̣͇̙͐̀͛ͦ̓͡ͅG͊ͥ̌̈̓̽̓͏̞̭͜.”_   
A spurt of multiple voices erupted from the flowers, loud and prominent, almost pushing Uranus off their feet.  
 _"J̳̱̯̌͂̋̈́ͦ͝ư̝͍̫̬͇͇̯̝͗͌̉ͧ̐̆̽͐͟S̺̠̙ͤ͐̒̿ͬͩ̑ͧ̃Ṭ̫́̍͜ ̖̯̞͕ͥͬ̉͛̍̋͆͜͝C̢͔̣̟͕͔̙̎̉ͮ̈́͢͡O͇͖͔̤̳͎̱͔͒̈́͜mͧ̐ͬ͏͏̬̠͔̰͚̻͖͈E̵͍̱̭̜̹ͮͣ͗̐ ̷͍͎̥̩͈ͬ̇͐̀ W̺̳ͩ͆̒͒́͡ḯ̝͚̗̗̗͕̫̣͉̅̽̀ͧ̈́̆̀͢T͋̽ͨͣ̎̈̀͏̦̮̜H͉͚̻͆̓̓ͤ́̀͢ ͈̮ͥ̏͌ͩM̲̓̽ͫͯ̾̒́͝e̢͍̟̩̍̈ͬ̽͐̋̄ͯ̚ ̸̣͙̣̣̜̣̦̯ͫ͐̋̒A̵̝̱̖̣̗̱͉̟ͩ̂̚Ñ̛̲̩̞̘͘͡ͅḑ̮̣̤͉̪̩ͣ̓ W̛͇̬̮̪̩̮̎ͣ̀́͝ȩ͙̎͐ͯ͑͌̋'̦̟͈̝̠̄̿ͧ͟L̨̮̩̻͎͇̹͉ͦͬ͒͜l̴̗̍̀̑̈́̏̍̀̈ ̧̠͖̫̯̦ͨ͒̒̅̂ͥ͠ṣ̯̪̪̰͇̹̪͇ͧ̑͒͂̊ͧ͢H̢̻͉̰̮̄̉̃̿ͯ̀͘ǫ̝̹̟̹̟͉ͮ̏ͣ̿ͩͤ͗W̷͇̞̟̘͍͓̓͐ͧ̽̉̚̕ ̠̗̠̻͉ͥͩ͋̓̑͟ͅT̫͔̲̯̼̜͇ͦ͆͗̀͘͢Ḧ̶̛̗̮̻̀͒e̹̠̩̥̔ͦ̐̔̒́M̂ͪͨͭ͏̦̩͚̬̲̺͎́ ͚̝̜̺͎̣ͣ̽ͣ̇͑ͦt̢̙̜͓̟̥̠̝ͮ͋ͩ̽͢h̻̪̳̔́̊̈̑̀À̷̡̺̫͑͂̈̀͆ͮT̜͍͓̓̍ ̶̻̼̭ͩ̾̒̈́̉̕͜T̡̧̳͚ͧ̋̇͆̒͐͠Ȟ̦͕̤̹̝̺̘̼̾̅͟e̴͍͕̺̖ͫ͂̉̃̇͌̃̒ͨ̀ͅẎ̸̷̙̃̄͑̿͒̇́ ̙͍̪̼̭̪͙ͭS̢̪̰̲͍̥͓̔̀̌͂͆̓ͯ̂̕͘h̢̤̙̼͖̿͑̒ͫ̊̈̿͆Ơ͑̽͐͠͏̞̯͙͇̯̜̲̯Ȕ̵̞͎̫̽ͤ̄͐̊̈̚l̜̹͈͒͆͂̀͂̎͢͡ͅḐ̠͚̃͛̏ͪ̋̀n̻͕̠̪͖̮̟̫͋ͧ̑ͅ'̛͈͕̙̳̞͍̳͆͐̎ͬ́t̵̰̲̂̎̂͋͛ ̰͇̼̼ͤͅḨ̨̗͎̭͈̬̇ͯ̏͡a̱͕̗̯̻̺̗̗ͮ̈́V̸̗̓ͣͩͣ͗̑ͨe̴̻̻̬̳͙̅ͩ̿̃̄̿ͅ M̝̥̣̐̂ͪ̀̋̂͌e̵͙͇͙̩͇̗̦̱ͮ̆̽̃͊̒̎S̮͈̺̤͚͖̾ͩ̄̋͑̏̈́̀S͖̠̣͚̗̻̦̔͗́̅̄̆͆̊̒Ĕ͓̩̦͖͉̙ͪͧ͜͡d̶̾̏̕͏̙̭̭̮ W̸̴̦̰̭̪ͩ̇͌̃̍ͩ̆̊I̶̶̹̹͚͈̻̦͌̏̓͌͌̐ͭͨ̕t͔͓̰̜͉͈̝̋ͥ̎̆̂͋̔͜h̠̱̼̯͈͗͜ ͥ̀ͯ̔̀ͤ̽҉̸͏͍͉͓͈̩͍u̴̦̎̈́͒ͮ͗̓̅͆S̼̦̖̞̬͖̩̝ͬͣ̽̆̒!̷̨̗̥̦̝̦͈͉̘ͧ̒̄ͨͩ̎͗ͅ "_  
“STOP! Sunny, please wake up!”  
Uranus reached out to touch their sibling’s shoulder. All at once, the echo flowers dissolved into blue balls of light that quickly disappeared, and Sunny opened their eyes. 

“What…what’s wrong? What is it?” They murmured, sounding perturbed.  
Uranus quickly wrapped their arms around their sibling’s shoulders, who straightened up in alarm.   
“Why are you…?”  
“Oh shut up, you prick.”

Uranus swore that they would listen more closely to their sibling’s room next time they were sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short length, it was just an idea that came into my head one night when I was bored and sleep deprived. I just love these characters too much and I'm such trash and I'm sorry. And yes, the creepy voice was Flowey's, but no, I don't believe that Flowey is a bad guy in this universe. I mean, he is, but... Urgh, just go see what I mean. Anywho, please leave a comment! It makes lonely nerds like me happy ;U;


End file.
